


There But For the Grace of God

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Als die Haustür aufgeht, sitzt Burt auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa und tut so, als würde er fernsehen.Ereignet sich während 3x14'On My Way' / 'Auf dem Weg'





	There But For the Grace of God

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There But For the Grace of...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357580) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

 

Als in seinem Büro das Telefon klingelt, nimmt Burt an, dass es ein Kunde ist, oder vielleicht Lou, der ihn wissen lässt, dass er die Felgen für Mrs Murphys Caddy nicht bekommen hat.

Stattdessen ist es Will, der ihm von diesem Karofsky-Jungen erzählt; davon, dass er versucht hat, sich umzubringen, nachdem er schikaniert worden ist, weil er schwul ist; davon, wie sein Vater ihn gefunden hat; davon, dass er eine exzellente Prognose hat.

"Zumindest körperlich", fügt Will an. "Sie werden ihn einer eingehenden psychologischen Untersuchung unterziehen und er wird ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung bleiben müssen. Das ist die Standardprozedur für diese Art von ...... diese Art von Vorfällen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen."

Im Laufe der Woche wird Burt auffallen, dass es genau in diesem Augenblick geschieht – als er Wills besorgte Stimme am Telefon hört – dass dieser Junge, der Kurt so schlimm gemobbt hat, dass er die Schule wechseln und seine Freunde verlassen musste, aufhört in seinen Gedanken der 'Karofsky-Kerl' zu sein und zu Dave wird. Kein Monster, das man im Zaum halten muss, sondern ein Junge, ein Kind, das so sehr unter seinem Leben und den Anfeindungen seiner Klassenkameraden leidet, dass es eine schreckliche, beinahe endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Jetzt aber kreisen all seine Gedanken um Kurt. Wie wird er auf diese Nachricht reagieren?

Burt weiß, dass er ihn nicht davor bewahren kann. Er würde ihm die Wahrheit nicht vorenthalten, selbst, wenn er es könnte; das hat er nie getan. Aber er wünschte, er könnte Kurt den Schmerz ersparen. So geht es einem als Eltern: du würde deinen Kindern so gerne all das Leid ersparen, das das Leben für sie bereit hält – und es hält eine ganze Menge bereit – aber stattdessen bringst du ihnen bei, wie sie es überleben können und es bricht dir das Herz. Du bist voller Stolz, wenn du deinem Kind dabei zusieht, wie es all die Menschen hinter sich lässt, die es zu Boden stoßen wollen, aber ein Teil von dir wünscht sich, dass es sich dieser Herausforderung gar nicht erst stellen müsste.

"Figgins wird es nachher den Schülern bekanntgeben", sagt Will, "aber Emma und ich wollten Kurt vorher zur Seite nehmen und es ihm sagen, bevor er es in der Aula zusammen mit allen anderen erfährt. Wir werden Beratungsgespräche anbieten, aber ...."

Burt nickt und sein Blick fällt auf das Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch, das Kurt als hilfloses Neugeborenes mit seiner Mutter zeigt und auf das Gruppenbild von Weihnachten gleich daneben mit Kurt, Carole, Finn und ihm selbst. Kurt sieht darauf so unglaublich erwachsen aus und das Glitzern in seinen Augen gilt möglicherweise dem Jungen, der das Foto macht.

"Holt Blaine auch dazu", sagt Burt, denn obwohl Blaine nicht sein Sohn ist, kennt er ihn gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass es ihn auch hart treffen wird. "Lasst es ihn auch nicht erst mit den anderen zusammen erfahren. Vielleicht sagt ihr es ihnen zusammen?" Er hofft, das Will seinen Rat befolgt; die Jungs werden es besser verkraften, wenn sie einander beistehen können.

"Du hast recht. Natürlich. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Santana und Brittany suchen. Shannon wird mit den Footballspielern reden, die mit David befreundet waren." Will atmet tief durch. "Oh Gott. Ich weiß, dass es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können, aber es wird trotzdem nicht leicht werden."

"Ja." Burt beneidet Will nicht einmal an guten Tagen um seinen Job – all diese Teenager auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen – aber er ist schließlich noch nie gut genug mit Worten gewesen, um sich auch nur vorstellen zu können, dass er ihnen durch solch eine Situation helfen könnte. Wie erklärt man jemandem so etwas – und dann auch noch Kindern, die selbst so sehr in ihren Hormonen und persönlichen Lebensdramen gefangen sind, dass sie kaum ihren eigenen Weg vor sich sehen? "Viel Glück dabei", sagt er und meint es absolut ehrlich.

Wills Lachen klingt hohl. "Danke."

"Ich werde hier Schluss machen und nachhause gehen." Burt betrachtet das Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch und beschließt, dass es noch einen weiteren Tag warten kann. Er weiß nicht, ob die Jungs werden reden wollen, wenn sie nachhause kommen, aber er möchte zumindest zur Verfügung stehen. "Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast."

"Gern geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Kurt es aufnehmen wird, aber ich wollte, dass du vorbereitet bist."

"Danke", sagt Burt noch einmal. Das ist eine weitere erzieherische Herausforderung, die er nicht hatte voraussehen können. Er vermisst die Zeiten, als er Kurts schlimmste Probleme mit einer Umarmung, einem Pflaster oder einer schnellen Fahrt in die nächste Reinigung lösen konnte. _Damals_ hatte er gedacht, Eltern sein sei hart, aber diese Teenagerprobleme bringen ihn wirklich an seine Grenzen und manchmal auch darüber hinaus; dass Finn noch in diesem Frühjahr heiraten will, ist das Verrückteste, das er seit langem gehört hat und er weiß nicht, wohin das noch führen wird. Obwohl dieses Problem jetzt auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schwerwiegend zu sein scheint.

"Vielleicht sollte ich seinen Vater anrufen", wird ihm plötzlich klar und er muss daran denken, wie er Mr Karofsky mehr als einmal in Figgins Büro gegenüber gesessen hat. "Paul."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Burt. Er wird jetzt im Krankenhaus sein, aber ..."

"Ich werd ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Er hat keinen Schimmer, was er zu ihm sagen wird, aber irgendwas muss er sagen. Er kann nicht anders.

"Ja. Für ihn ist das jetzt sicher auch schwer."

Über diese Untertreibung würde Burt am liebsten laut lachen, aber Will hat eben noch keine eigenen Kinder. " _Schwer_ beschreibt es nicht einmal annähernd", sagt er. "Es könnte nur noch schlimmer für ihn sein, wenn Dave erfolgreich gewesen wäre."

Er darf gar nicht daran denken, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn Kurt jemals auch nur versucht hätte, zu —

Burt zieht seinen Overall aus; alleine schon die Annäherung an diesen Gedanken lässt ihm übel werden.

Als er und Elisabeth frisch verheiratet waren, hatten sie eine Fahrt in die Appalachen unternommen und sich im Wetter und der Zeitplanung ordentlich verschätzt. Im strömenden Regen waren sie in stockdunkler Nacht über enge, kurvige Bergstraßen gefahren. Burt hatte den Blick krampfhaft auf das Stück Straße im Scheinwerferlicht direkt vor ihm geheftet und sich gezwungen, an nichts anderes zu denken, bis sie sicher das Tal erreicht hatten, denn er wusste genau, wenn er seinen Blick auf die Gefahren abseits der glitschigen Straße richten würde, mit ihrem dünnen Geländer und dem schrecklichen Abgrund direkt dahinter, dann wäre er vor Angst so gelähmt, dass er nicht mehr weiterfahren könnte. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wie nahe die Katastrophe wäre, wenn auch nur das kleinste bisschen schief ginge.

Genauso fühlt er sich jetzt, nur noch tausend Mal schlimmer. Er muss etwas tun, anstatt nachzudenken. Er muss den Blick auf die Straße richten.

Deshalb beendet er das Telefonat mit Will, informiert seine Männer über die anstehenden Aufträge, fährt nachhause, ruft Carole an und wartet, bis die Schule aus ist. Dieses Ventil in der Waschküche macht schon seit geraumer Zeit Probleme, also schnappt er sich sein Werkzeug und macht sich an die Arbeit. Es ist plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verzwickt wie am letzten Wochenende, als er es sich zum ersten Mal angesehen hat.

Als das Ventil repariert ist und er den quietschenden Zahnriemen des Wäschetrockners ausgetauscht hat, greift er zum Telefon und hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf dem AB der Karofskys. Es erscheint absolut unzureichend, aber was kann er schon sagen, außer, dass Carole und er an ihre Familie denken und gerne helfen wollen, wenn es möglich ist.

Als die Haustür aufgeht, sitzt Burt auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa und tut so, als würde er fernsehen. Der Vorteil, wenn man 300 Kanäle zur Auswahl hat, ist, dass immer irgendwo ein Spiel läuft und sei es auch nur als Wiederholung.

Kurt bleibt wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen, den Riemen seiner Schultasche schon halb von seiner Schulter gezogen, als wolle er sie genau hier auf den Boden fallen lassen, anstatt sie wie sonst an die Seite zustellen. "Dad?!" kommt es leise und überrascht. "Was machst du schon hier?"

"Will hat mich angerufen. Da hab ich mir überlegt, hier im Haus ein paar Arbeiten zu erledigen."

"Oh."

Als Kurt einen Schritt nach vorne macht, kann Burt seinen erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Es ist über ein Jahr her, seit er zuletzt diese Leere und den feuchten Schimmer in seinen Augen gesehen hat – das war noch vor der Dalton – und so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrt, ein Teil von ihm hasst Dave dafür, dass er das Kurt _schon wieder_ antut.

Kurt geht entschlossen zur Treppe hinüber und stellt seine Tasche auf der zweiten Stufe ab. Er hat Burt den Rücken zugewandt und seine Schultern sehen so viel schmächtiger aus als noch heute morgen, als er fröhlich zur Tür hinaus gehüpft war, um sich mit Blaine vor der Schule auf einen Kaffee zu treffen. Es ist, als sei nur sein Schatten nachhause gekommen.

"Wo ist Blaine?" Burt war davon ausgegangen, dass die schlechten Nachrichten die Jungs erst recht unzertrennlich werden ließen.

"Er muss Mr Schue bei etwas helfen." Kurt zuckt mit den Schultern und reckt entschlossen sein Kinn hoch, als er sich zu Burt umdreht.

Burt glaubt nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass irgendetwas Blaine davon abgehalten hätte, bei Kurt zu bleiben, wenn sie es beide gewollt hätten. Er kennt sie beide lange genug, weiß wie Blaines Blick Kurt auch dann unentwegt folgt, wenn der ganz in seiner eigenen Welt versunken ist. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt derjenige ist, der den Abstand eingefordert hat.

Es macht nicht wirklich Sinn, aber dieser ganze Tag ist Beweis genug, dass die Entscheidungen von Teenagern meistens keinen Sinn ergeben.

"Ich hol mir was zu trinken", sagt Kurt. "Willst du auch was?"

Eigentlich nicht, aber er will, dass Kurt noch einmal zu ihm herkommt, also sagt er: "Gern. Für mich bitte Wasser. Danke Kurt."

Kurt nickt, verschwindet in der Küche und kommt mit zwei großen Gläsern Eiswasser zurück. Als er eines davon seinem Vater reicht, klopft Burt neben sich aufs Sofa. "Setz dich."

Für einen kurzen Moment erwartet er, dass Kurt sich widersetzt, aber der lässt sich dann doch auf das Polster sinken, hält sein Glas mit beiden Händen zwischen seinen Knien fest und starrt stur darauf.

Burt gibt ihm eine Minute Zeit, falls er anfangen will, aber nachdem das Schweigen andauert, fragt er: "Geht es dir gut, Junge?"

Kurt dreht sich gerade so weit zu ihm, um ihm eine ziemlich armselige Version seines sonst üblichen finsteren Blickes zuzuwerfen. "Warum fragen mich das heute alle?"

"Vielleicht, weil sie dein Gesicht sehen können?"

Kurts Gesicht verzerrt sich noch mehr, aber hinter dem Elend zeichnet sich auch eine Spur Frustration ab. Burt verbucht es als einen kleinen Sieg. "Natürlich geht es mir nicht gut."

 Dass er kein guter Redner war, hatte Burt am meisten Sorgen bereitet, als Kurts Mutter gestorben war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er seinen Sohn all die Dinge lehren sollte, die er wissen musste und von denen er nie erwartet hatte, dass er sie ihm beibringen musste. Die Sache aber ist die, dass Kurt selbst einen Großteil des Gesprächs übernehmen wird, wenn er ihn lässt. Ihm die Stille zu lassen, die er braucht, um seine eigenen Worte zu finden, war eine der besten Gaben, die Burt ihm bieten konnte.

Außerdem ist Kurt ein guter Zuhörer, weshalb Burt, wenn _er_ an der Reihe ist mit Reden, sich nicht immer und immer wieder wiederholen muss.

Aber jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür, deshalb signalisiert Burt nur mit einem Summen, dass er ihn gehört hat und wartet, dass Kurt den Gedanken weiter verfolgt.

"David hat mich angerufen", sagt Kurt schließlich.

Die Vorstellung allein lässt die Wut in Burt aufflackern. "Hat er dich wieder schikaniert?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe ihn dieses Jahr schon ein paar Mal getroffen und .... er hat sich geändert." Er zögert nur einen kurzen Moment, als müsse er den Gedanken erst prüfen. "Er ist netter."

"Netter." Burt kann sich keine schlechter passende Beschreibung für Dave vorstellen, ganz gleich, wie lange er unter seinem Geheimnis gelitten haben muss. Dann wird ihm plötzlich klar, dass es vielleicht nicht für jeden ein Geheimnis war und dass das vielleicht genau das Problem ist.

"Hast du davon gewusst?", fragt Burt. "Dass er schwul ist?"

Kurt zuckt zusammen, als erwarte er eine ärgerliche Reaktion und sagt. "Ja."

"Seit wann?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das von Bedeutung ist."

"Kurt, er hat dich aus der Schule vertrieben, gedroht, dir was anzutun und wenn —"

"Dad, er hat versucht, _sich umzubringen_ ", schnappt Kurt zurück. "Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Burt verstummt. Richtig. Er wollte doch zuhören. "Du hast recht", sagt er. "Tut mir leid."

Kurt nickt, dann stellt er sein Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch, lässt sich in die Polster sinken und entspannt sich wieder. "Er hat mich angerufen", sagt er leise, mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. "Er hat mich die ganze Woche angerufen und ich bin nicht rangegangen."

"Du schuldest ihm nichts, Kurt."

Kurts Hand zuckt auf seinem Knie. "Als Mr Schue mir davon erzählt hat .... musste ich die ganze Zeit an die Zahl der verpassten Anrufe neben seinem Namen auf meinem Handy denken. Wie oft er versucht hat, mich zu erreichen und ich nicht – " Er verstummt und schluckt schwer. Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen.

"Du schuldest ihm nichts", wiederholt Burt, denn wenn er auch nicht viel über Dave weiß, aber dessen ist er sich sicher.

"Hier geht es nicht darum, ob ich ihm etwas schulde. Es geht darum, dass ich hätte für ihn da sein können."

"Ich verstehe, dass dich das aufwühlt, aber es ist nicht deinen Aufgabe, zu –"

"Dad", sagt Kurt mit fester Stimme, trotz der drohenden Tränen. "Ich hätte genauso in seiner Haut stecken können. Nicht andere Kinder zu mobben – das nicht, aber ich .... ich hätte mich selbst genauso hassen können wie er."

Da ist er wieder, dieser Gedanke, dieser gähnende Abgrund des Horrors und Burt achtet nicht darauf und richtet den Blick auf die Straße. "Wenn du dich _jemals_ auch nur im Mindesten so fühlen solltest, dann denke bitte immer daran, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, zu Carole, Blaine, selbst zu deinem Bruder, weil – "

"Darum geht es doch gerade, Dad", erwidert Kurt. "Ich hatte dich. Ich weiß noch genau, wie verzweifelt ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass es nicht wahr wäre – dass ich nicht schwul wäre. Ich erinnere mich, wie weh es getan hat. Wenn ich dich damals nicht gehabt hätte, Mercedes, selbst Rachel – wenn da niemand gewesen wäre, der mich trotzdem liebt – "

"Kurt. Da gibt es kein 'trotzdem'. Wir lieben _dich_."

Kurt lächelt schwach bei Burts Einwand und atmet zitternd ein. "Ich weiß. Und ich bin glücklich, dass ich bin wie ich bin. Aber Dave .... er hat nichts davon. Er hat mich. Und ich habe nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert."

Burt beugt sich vor und stützt die Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ihr müsst ernsthaft aufhören, mir das ständig zu sagen", wehrt sich Kurt. "Blaine hat den ganzen Tag immer wieder davon angefangen, aber – "

"Er hat recht, Kurt. Ich verstehe, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, aber du musst einsehen, dass du keine Schuld daran hast."

"Er hatte nur _mich_ , Dad." Aus Kurts Stimme klingt weniger Schmerz, als vielmehr Ärger.

Es ist ein Warnzeichen für Kurts Stimmung, aber Burt weiß nicht, wie er es ihm klar machen soll; es ist doch so offensichtlich. "Trotzdem ist es nicht deine Schuld. Wenn er ein Freund gewesen wäre, anstatt jemand, der dich herumgeschubst hat –"

Kurt steht entschlossen auf. "Du verstehst das nicht."

Burt weiß, dass das ein typischer Satz von Teenagern gegenüber ihren Eltern ist, aber von Kurt hat er ihn noch nicht oft gehört. Weil sie so grundverschieden sind, als würden sie unterschiedliche Sprachen sprechen, haben sie anscheinend immer schon versucht, sich dem anderen mit allen Mitteln verständlich zu machen. "Dann erklär's mir", sagt er genauso bestimmt.

"Das _versuche_ ich ja."

"Versuch's noch einmal."

"Dann hör auf mir einzureden, ich hätte nicht an mein Telefon gehen müssen", schnappt Kurt ihn an.

Burt seufzt und rückt die Kappe auf seinem Kopf zurecht. "Ich sage ja nur, du warst nicht verpflichtet, ranzugehen."

"Und ich sage, _wenn_ ich rangegangen wäre, dann hätte er womöglich nicht versucht, sich mit seinem _Gürtel_ in seinem _Zimmer_ zu _erhängen_."

Es ist grausam, es so ausgesprochen zu hören, so direkt und voller Wut und Schmerz und Burt braucht einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. "Hinterher ist man immer klüger, Kurt", sagt er. "Das Leben ist eine unendliche Folge von Entscheidungen, die du blind treffen musst, ohne dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein. Du kannst nur dein Bestes versuchen."

"Ja", antwortet Kurt, leise aber bitter, als wolle er auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus und ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich um und geht mit leisen Schritten die Treppe hoch.

Burt seufzt und reibt sich über die Stirn. Das ist nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Er wird Kurt etwas Zeit geben und es vielleicht später nach dem Abendessen noch einmal versuchen.

Er wendet sich wieder dem Spiel im Fernsehen zu und fragt sich, ob Carole vielleicht besser geeignet wäre, mit Kurt darüber zu reden – oder ihm zumindest besser zuzuhören und ihn nicht ständig zu unterbrechen; sie ist einfühlsamer und obwohl sie Kurt von Herzen liebt, ist sie doch emotional etwas weniger investiert als er – aber es gefällt ihm nicht, seine Verantwortung einfach abzugeben.

Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür und es überrascht ihn kaum, Blaine dort stehen zu sehen, mit gerunzelter Stirn und die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.

Burt tritt einen Schritt zurück, um ihn herein zu lassen, aber Blaine bleibt auf der Veranda stehen und fragt nur: "Ist Kurt da?"

"Jap. Oben in seinem Zimmer."

Blaines Blick schweift durchs Zimmer; er selbst bleibt an Ort und Stelle stehen. "Er weiß nicht, dass ich komme." Das erklärt sein Zögern, als sei er nicht sicher, ob er willkommen ist.

"Ich bin sicher, dass er sich freuen wird, dich zu sehen", sagt Burt. Blaine bewegt sich immer noch nicht. "Komm rein, bevor die ganze Wärme verloren geht. Es ist immer noch Winter da draußen."

Da endlich kommt Bewegung in Blaine und Burt ist froh über den Teil von Blaine, der immer alle zufrieden stellen will. Manchmal macht er sich Sorgen, dass er dafür ausgenützt werden könnte, vielleicht sogar von Kurt, aber hier und jetzt bringt es ihn wenigstens ins Haus.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn erst mal fragen, ob er –" Blaine blickt zur Treppe hin.

"Er wird dich sicherlich sehen wollen. Zieh deinen Mantel aus."

Blaine nickt und öffnet umständlich die Knöpfe.

"Wie geht es _dir_?", fragt Burt und legt eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter.

Blaines Kopf zuckt hoch und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, als versuchte er, erwachsen zu wirken. Gewöhnlich hilft das auch, aber jetzt sieht er nur aus, wie ein Junge, der so tut als sei er erwachsen. Und genau das ist er auch, erinnert sich Burt. "Mir geht es gut. Natürlich ist es schrecklich, was passiert ist, aber es hätte auch noch schlimmer kommen können."

Burt lässt ihn los und sagt: "Das macht es nicht einfacher."

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Blaine streift den Mantel ab, geht in die Garderobennische und hängt ihn auf einen Bügel, wie er es immer macht. "Aber ich hoffe, er bekommt jetzt die Hilfe, die er braucht."

"Ich habe gemeint, dass es für _dich_ nicht einfach ist."

Blaine verlangsamt seine Bewegung, als er den Kleiderbügel zurück an die Garderobe hängt und die Tür schließt. "Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen um Kurt", sagt er und Burt ist froh, dass er seine eigenen Gefühle nicht sofort verleugnet. Blaine sagt nichts weiter, aber er schaut Burt an, als versuche er zu ergründen, wieviel er bereits weiß.

"Er hat mir fast den Kopf abgerissen, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist", beginnt Burt, denn er hört seinem Sohn zu und erinnert sich, was er über Blaine gesagt hat.

Blaine lässt erleichtert die Schultern sinken. "Mir auch. Ich meine, wir haben beide versucht, Karofsky zu helfen, sein Schwulsein zu akzeptieren, aber wenn jemand dazu noch nicht bereit ist, gibt es nicht viel, was man tun kann. Er und Kurt, er war – " Er verstummt, bevor er den Gedanken aussprechen kann. "Wir konnten nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde."

Burt muss daran denken, wie diese Jungs, die beide in der Vergangenheit von Dave körperlich bedroht worden sind, immer noch versuchen, ihm zu helfen und er möchte sie in seine Arme schließen und ihnen sagen, wie stolz er auf sie ist, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig am liebsten zwischen ihre großen Herzen und die schlimme Welt da draußen stellen möchte, die immer und immer wieder versuchen wird, sie nieder zu zwingen.

Und dabei sind sie doch noch Kinder. Sie sollten sich nicht um solche Sachen sorgen müssen. Sie sollten Spaß haben, ins Kino gehen, sich im Auto schnell noch ein paar Küsse stehlen, bevor sie nachhause müssen, und nicht einem anderen Jungen helfen müssen, seinen Weg durch eine der schwierigsten Identitätskrisen zu finden, die ein Mensch haben kann. Als Burt in ihrem Alter war, hätte er mit Sicherheit niemandem eine Hilfe sein können; selbst heute ist er noch nicht besonders gut darin.

Es ist nicht richtig, dass Kurt und Blaine in der Beziehung schon so viel mehr haben durchmachen müssen als er. Sie sind beide so schlimm gemobbt und angegriffen worden, dass sie ihre Schulen haben verlassen müssen. Ihre Mitschüler und die Gesellschaft, in der sie leben, haben ihnen einreden wollen, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmt, weil sie einen Menschen ihres Geschlechts lieben. Sie haben sich immer und immer wieder behaupten müssen und auch wenn Burt stolz auf sie ist, weil sie sich nicht haben unterkriegen lassen, so haben sie doch eine viel zu schwere Last auf ihren Schultern, für ihr Alter. Für jedes Alter.

Er will es sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, aber Kurt hat recht. Es hätte ihnen beiden so gehen können wie Dave. Mit ein bisschen weniger Beistand, ein bisschen weniger Selbstvertrauen, vielleicht ein bisschen weniger gegenseitiger Hilfe, hätten sie womöglich auch in dieses Loch aus Verzweiflung fallen können. Jeder von ihnen hätte dieselbe dumme, unvorstellbare Entscheidung treffen können.

"Ich bin stolz auf euch beide", sagt Burt, legt Blaine den Arm und die Schultern und zieht ihn seitwärts an sich und Blaines Unterlippe beginnt zu zittern. Burt fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was zum Teufel Blaines Eltern in all den Jahren zu _ihm_ gesagt haben. "Und du hast recht. Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit; er wird es auch einsehen, wenn er den ersten Schock überwunden hat. Meistens ist es etwas Gutes, aber manchmal kommt ihm sein übergroßes Herz in die Quere."

"Ich will doch nur, dass es ihm gut geht", sagt Blaine. "Er hatte _keinen Grund_ , Karofskys Anrufe entgegen zu nehmen und viele Gründe, sie zu ignorieren. Er hat es nicht wissen können."

Burt kneift die Augen zusammen und überlegt, welcher Art die Beziehung zwischen Kurt und Dave wirklich ist. Wahrscheinlich liegt die Wahrheit irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen Kurts und Blaines Version. "Lass ihm etwas Zeit", sagt er noch einmal.

Blaine nickt und beißt sich auf die Lippe, als er er zur Treppe hinübersieht.

"Du kannst ruhig hochgehen", ermuntert ihn Burt.

"Er weiß nicht, dass ich komme", sagt Blaine. "Vielleicht will er nicht, dass – "

Jetzt reicht es Burt. "Kurt!", ruft er nach oben. "Du hast Besuch!"

Blaine blinzelt verlegen, aber dann richtet er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schritte, die oben im Flur zu hören sind.

"Blaine", sagt Kurt leise, als er ihn sieht und seine Augen werden feucht. Er streckt eine Hand aus und Blaine kommt ihm auf der Treppe entgegen und ergreift sie.

Burt betrachtet interessiert die Tür zur Garderobe und hört Blaine murmeln: "Ich will nicht mit dir streiten."

"Dann streite nicht mit mir", antwortet Kurt, genauso leise, aber mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit, die er auch Burt gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hat. "Wir können über etwas anderes reden."

"Okay." Blaine klingt nicht erfreut darüber, aber es überrascht Burt nicht, dass er Kurts Bedingungen akzeptiert. Auf einen Streit mit Kurt muss man sich gut vorbereiten und dazu gehört ein gutes Timing. Es erleichtert Burt, zu wissen, dass Blaine seinen Sohn bereits so gut kennt.

"Dad?" Kurts Mund ist zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst, seine Haltung gebeugt, als habe er nicht die Energie, sich gerade zu halten aber er sieht etwas besser aus, als er Burt in die Augen blickt.

"Tür auf", sagt Burt und beantwortet damit den unausgesprochenen Teil von Kurts Frage so beiläufig wie möglich. "Finn ist nicht da, ihr könnt die Musik also so laut machen, wie ihr wollt, solange die Bilder nicht von der Wand fallen. Um sechs gibt es Essen und es ist genug da – auch für Blaine, falls er bleiben will."

"Danke, Dad", sagt Kurt und Blaine lächelt dankbar, als Kurt ihn die Treppe hochzieht.

Burt geht ganz bewusst für den Rest des Nachmittags nicht nach oben. Er weiß nicht, wie die Jungs einander Trost spenden – und er will auch gar nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, sonst wird er womöglich die nächste Stunde damit verbringen, das Schloss am Wäscheschrank im Flur vor Kurts Zimmer zu reparieren – aber er möchte es ihnen gönnen.

Beim Abendessen sind alle drei Jungs ziemlich schweigsam, keine schnippische Bemerkung von Kurt über den Vollfett-Käse, keine drohende Schlacht zwischen Finn und Blaine um das letzte Brötchen. Carole übernimmt hauptsächlich das Reden, Blaine und Burt machen die ein oder andere Bemerkung und wenn Kurt in den Pausen abwesend und angespannt wirkt, dann entspannt er sich wieder, sobald Blaine oh-so-unauffällig unter dem Tisch die Hand auf sein Knie legt.

Burt macht dasselbe bei Carole, woraufhin sie ihn anlächelt.

Er weiß, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei ist. Er weiß, dass Kurt diese ungerechtfertigte Schuld noch lange mit sich tragen wird, denn sein Herz ist einfach viel zu gut für diese Welt, aber dafür liebt Burt ihn umso mehr, so sehr es ihm auch das Herz bricht, seinen Sohn so leiden zu sehen.

Eltern-sein beginnt mit einem Neugeborenen, das so hilflos ist, dass es seine Hand am Ende seines eigenen Armes nicht findet und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie es wächst, dazulernt und sich jeden Tag ein klein wenig von dir entfernt. Eltern-sein bedeutet, ihm all die wichtigen Dinge einzutrichtern, solange du kannst und zu wissen, wann die Zeit gekommen ist, zur Seite zu treten, damit das Kind sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen kann. Du hoffst, dass du ihm genug mit auf den Weg gegeben hast, aber du kannst dir niemals sicher sein, bis du siehst, wie es sich bewährt.

Obwohl er es hasst, dass Kurt so verzweifelt ist, weil er nicht für Dave da war, als der ihn brauchte, ist er auch ein bisschen froh darüber. Er ist stolz, dass sein Sohn solch ein mitfühlender junger Mann ist. Er ist stolz, dass Kurt anderen gegenüber freundlich und gütig ist. Er hätte hart und unerbittlich werden können, so wie das Schicksal ihm bisher mitgespielt hat – vom Tod seiner Mutter, über seine Stimme, seine sexuelle Orientierung – aber stattdessen verschenkt er die Liebe, die er erfährt, mit vollen Händen an andere weiter.

Burt sieht zu, wie sein Sohn das letzte Brötchen sorgsam in der Mitte durchschneidet, um seinem Bruder und seinem Freund jeweils eine Hälfte anzubieten, während seine Stiefmutter ihm amüsiert dabei zusieht. Es ist Kurts Familie. Das ist Burts Familie: sein Sohn, von dem er nie erwartet hatte, ihn alleine großziehen zu müssen, seine Frau, die er gar nicht erst zu finden erhofft hatte, sein neuer Sohn, der einen Platz in seinem Herzen ausfüllt, von dem er sich wünschte, dass es ihn nicht gäbe und sein Fast-Sohn, der immer ein Teil dieser Familie sein wird, ganz gleich, was mit ihm und Kurt in der Zukunft noch geschehen wird.

Das Leben ist für jeden schwer. So ist es nun einmal. Deshalb haben die Menschen Freunde, heiraten, gründen Familien; es ist leichter, wenn man andere Menschen um sich herum hat, die einem helfen, die Unwetter zu überstehen. Und der heutige Sturm ist ein ordentlicher.

Wenn sie heute Abend schlafen gehen, dann wird er noch glücklicher sein als sonst, wenn er sich an Carole schmiegen und die Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben kann, weil er sich all diesen Dingen nicht alleine stellen muss. Aber Kurt auch nicht, und auch nicht Blaine. Sie haben einander und sie haben diese Familie, die sie liebt.

Sie _alle_ haben einander und sie werden nicht mehr lange so beisammen sein.

"Wir sollten uns nach dem Essen _Ben & Jerry's_ gönnen", sagt Burt und nutzt die Gesprächspause nach der Brötchen-Teilung aus.

Finn horcht auf, bei der Erwähnung von Eiscreme und Blaine schaut Burt höflich überrascht an.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass es irgendwas zu feiern gibt, das diese leere Kalorien rechtfertigt", wirft Kurt ein und stochert mit der Gabel in seinem Salat herum.

"Wir sind alle hier beisammen", teilt Burt ihm mit. Er greift nach Caroles Hand – diesmal _auf_ dem Tisch – und sie drückt zu, wie sie es immer tut. "Ich finde, das ist Grund genug."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nochmal eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
